In an Electric Power Steering (EPS) unit an electric motor drives a worm shaft and worm gear to provide assist torque to the turning of a steering shaft. This reduces the effort required to steer a vehicle. In certain applications, the mesh between the worm and the worm gear can significantly impact the responsiveness and feel of the steering system. In certain applications, an eccentric adjuster mechanism can be utilized to adjust the mesh between the worm and the worm gear.
However, adjusting and locking the eccentric adjuster mechanism for installation often requires significant time and complex procedures.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an eccentric adjuster retainer to utilize an eccentric adjuster mechanism without the prior disadvantages.